


Sometimes Heroes Need Heroes

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sensory Overload, minor descriptions of canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: No hero is without weakness, without bad days, and they all need their own hero. Luckily, when they need a hero the most, the right person always shows up.SPOILER FREE for Infinity WarA collection of reader inserts saving their S.O.Relevant tags added as chapters are added; please see the notes at the beginning of each chapter as chapter-specific warnings will be noted there as well.





	1. Peter Parker - Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man needs saving, and his super-powered girlfriend is more than up to the task.

         “Peter Benjamin Parker!”

         Peter cringed at the sound of his aunt’s voice. He knew she wouldn’t be happy when she saw his bandaged arm, his busted lip, his black eye, or the way he was limping ever so slightly from his sore ankle.

         “I’m alright, I promise.”

         “This-” she waved her hands up and in front of him, pointing to all his visible injuries “-is not ‘alright,’ Peter. What happened? You promised me you weren’t going to get in over your head anymore.” May rushed to him and started taking note of all his injuries.

         “I had help.”

         “If this is what happened with help then you should have called in more.” She said, apologizing under her breath when she pushed too hard on his side and he flinched. There was a very large bruise hiding under his t-shirt. “Have you been checked by a doctor?”

         “Yeah. Mr. Stark took me to the one at the compound. I’m okay. I’ll just be sore for a few days. I’m supposed to ice everything and keep the leg elevated. Nothing too serious.”

         “Okay.” May looked only slightly placated, and Peter knew that she was only going to worry even more the next time he went out.

         “I’m gunna go take a nap.”

         May nodded her approval and Peter gratefully escaped down the hall, but not before she shouted after him that she was bombarding him with frozen peas and ibuprofen the minute he was awake.

   

* * *

 

 

         Peter flopped face first onto his bed, instantly regretting it when the impact jarred his aching body.

         “Stupid.” He muttered into the mattress, his blanket absorbing most of the sound. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

         Why hadn’t he called for help sooner? He knew the answer to that: he didn’t _need_ to because he’d taken down multiple opponents before. Why didn’t he realize that something was off? He knew that one, too: they were trying to distract him. What had gone wrong? Another pointless question: they had studied his style and knew what he was mostly likely to try.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         Engaging in an area where there was basically nothing to swing from had already crippled his style. He only had flat walls to climb on, but they stayed in the center of the room, so they were little to no help. Just when he thought he was winning, webbing them as he dangled from the ceiling, they started blasting noise from hidden speakers. That’s when they really got the jump on him.

         When they first met, he had told Tony Stark about his senses being “dialed up,” and he had seen how that had impacted the way the suit functioned, and every upgrade allowed him to focus that sensitivity in more meaningful and productive ways, and protected him from overloading on stimuli.

         It was not, however, soundproof. A heavy bass made his brain feel like it was vibrating, and a high-pitched screeching noise made him grab his ears in a vain attempt to muffle the sound. The sound of metal banging together in rapid succession, like a child making a drum out their parents’ pots and pans, made him curl into himself. He lost his footing and fell with a hard thud to the floor.

         Peter shifted on the bed and starting flipping through the recordings display on his “watch,” fast forwarding through the parts that he remembered. When he hit the ground, Karen had tried to get a response from him, but there was already too much noise, and he couldn’t hear her over everything else. She’d sent out an alert to all superheroes within a 50-mile radius. The comm recording indicated that it hadn’t taken taken more than two and a half minutes for back up to arrive. He wouldn’t have expected anything other than a fast response time. What he hadn’t been expecting was _her._

         He hadn’t heard her crash though the window, and could just barely make out the noise of men shouting, but they’d already been doing that. He stayed curled in the fetal position, hands pressed hard over his ears, as the number of people attacking him dropped to one. He finally managed to look around and saw you. Two men were trapped in the wall so securely it looked like it had been built around them. Another had his feet and hands in the floor. You were giving him a kick in the ass just for the heck of it, before turning your attention to the stereo.

         With a wave of your hand, you practically melted the thing. At least, that’s what it looked like. Peter still wasn’t sure what your powers did exactly, but you had described it as “breaking physics.” It looked like you changed the molecular structure (or “completely altered the rules of reality, bee-atch,” as you seemed to enjoy saying). He had learned not to try to explain the science behind it because “no science can explain how mor why I can control it. It’s magic and that’s all I need to know.”

         Even with the stereo out of commission, Peter’s ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. He was starting to register that the rest of his body was worse for wear as well, but tried to get up any way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         “Stay down. I’m almost done!” You shouted over your shoulder, not taking your eyes off the guy who was rushing you. You turned the floor to slush and let him sink to his knees before making it harden back, trying not to show how drained you felt.

         “Do you have any weapons?”

         The man grunted at you.

         “I could just turn the roof into a helmet that no emergency rescue person could possibly free you from.” You shrugged, as though it would be no inconvenience. You were exhausted and there was no guarantee you actually could, but he didn’t need to know that.

         The man pulled a knife out of his waistband and threw it out of his reach.

         “That was so easy, wasn’t it? Don’t worry. The Fire Department has gotten really good at handling situations like yours.” You turned to Spider-man, who had managed to get himself into a standing position. He wobbled so much you were sure it would be temporary.

         “Come on, Spidey, let’s get out of here. The firemen have started giving me nasty looks because of all the concrete they have to bust because of me. Even if it is a good work out.” You looped your arm under his back and helped him out of the building, and into a dark alley.

         “Thanks.”

         “Don’t mention it. I don’t think I can get you any further on my own though, so we’ll have to hang tight until Tony or Rhodey can come pick us up.”

         “I thought you could summon clouds to carry you or something?”

         “That was a wave, and that only happened once. I can’t figure out how to do it again. I feel like a drowning cat whenever I try. Besides, I’m so worn out I couldn’t lift my arm to hail a cab. Still working on the whole stamina thing. Wanda’s been trying to help, but what I’ve got works differently than her thing, so it’s not done much good.”

         “You shouldn’t be out here then. Engaging like that is dangerous.”

         “I wasn’t going to hang you out to dry like that. I got the alert, so I came.”

         “And if there had been more of them?”

         “There weren’t. The situation could always be worse. Could always be a closer call. I did what I needed to do. Weren’t you thanking me a minute ago? Can we go back to that? I’ll talk to Sam or Bucky if I want a lecture.”

         Peter sighed and leaned against you more. “Thank you. I just get scared when you rush in like that.”

         You smiled down at him. “I know. I get scared, too.”

         The sound of thrusters interrupted the moment.

         “Sorry to interrupt, but you’re both out past your bedtime.” Tony landed, Rhodey right behind him. “And I’m going to have to donate more money to the Queens Fire Department again, aren’t I?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

         There was a gentle tapping at the window and Peter rolled himself off the bed to open it for you. You crawled in and flung your backpack on the floor and sat down next to it, resting your back against the wall as you tried to catch your breath. Peter sat down in front of you.

         “I didn’t realize fire escapes were so loud, or so tiring to climb.” You whispered as you dug through your bag, producing a couple sports drinks. You tossed one to Peter before quickly downing half of yours.

         “What are you doing here?” Peter whispered back. Having thin walls made girlfriends sneaking through windows a dangerous practice.

         “Wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were alright.”

         “And you couldn’t text or call or snapchat?”

         “Nah.”

         “And you got lectured, didn’t you?” Peter watched you carefully. You’d saved his ass several times and never checked up on him. He wasn’t sure what was different this time.

         “Yep.” You popped the ‘P’ and went back to digging through your bag. “I think I’ve got granola bars or something in here. You hungry?”

         “Y/N.”

         “What?”

         “Why are you really here?”

         You looked up from your bag, a thousand excuses ready to go, but when you saw the worry lines on Peter’s forehead, and the way his eyes were searching you for answers, you knew you had to tell the truth. You bit your lip while you thought about what to say and how to say it. The romantic aspect of your relationship was still new, and there were a lot of emotional milestones that you hadn’t reached yet. You didn’t want to go too far too fast and mess up a good thing, but lying seemed like an equally bad option.

         You let out a heavy sigh and Peter scooted closer to you, pressing his arm against yours, too sore to do much else.

         “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I… I haven’t ever seen you look like that and it scared me, because I think you’re the strongest, bravest guy I know, and seeing you like that, it made me remember how delicate we are, and how delicate normal people are, and…” You shook your head, and focused on twiddling your fingers in your lap while you tried to find the words again, to find the damn point, the thing that made you sneak out, again, despite how badly you wanted to sleep.

         Peter waited patiently, quietly, even though it was killing him inside.

         “And I realized that, even when I thought I couldn’t move another muscle, when I was so worn out that I could feel my body screaming at me, I kept going because of you. Because you do it for the right reasons, and you’re the hero everyone needs. Because I don’t want to be a part of this thing if you aren’t there. And it’s...it’s starting to feel like you’re the only reason I’m strong, and that scares me.” You finally looked up at him, the fear and pain, and utter exhaustion from the past several hours showing clearly on your face.

         Peter smiled softly at you and held out his hand to you, intertwining your fingers together when you took hold. He locked eyes with you and brought your hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles.

         “You’re strong because you’re you. You’re strong because you care, because you try. I’m just honored to be someone that you care about.”

         You leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

         “How do you always know the right thing to say?”

         Peter shrugged and grinned at you. “Just that good, I guess.”

         You laughed and shook your head. “And you’ve definitely been spending too much time around Tony.”

         “Yeah, maybe, but you’re smiling again, so I’d say it’s worth it.”


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs rescuing, luckily you’re there to save the day. 
> 
> (Sweet anon who requested this, I’m sorry it took so long. I tried abt 3 different ways to write this and then I was moving. It’s a bit shorter than I wanted, but I didn’t know how to make it longer, which is usually a sign that you’re done writing).

         _Damn you, Steve_ , Bucky cursed in his head. _Just had to go and make friends with a bunch of guys bigger than both of us. On the windiest night of the year. We’re gunna get arrested for sure._

         He dodged a punch narrowly. Jail was not something he had on his bucket list. Neither was ending up in the hospital, but it looked like at least one was going to be in his near future if they didn’t find a way out of this mess. But, of course, the back alley they were in was only a few blocks from the police station. They were doomed.

         He cast a glance at Steve, who was already looking worse for wear. He only had one guy on him though. Bucky had two, and with his attention on Steve, they got the better of him. Two hits and he was on the ground. He saw a foot rear back and come towards his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

         It never came.

         He opened an eye.

         All three guys were floating in the air. Trapped in a bubble. He could see them screaming, but couldn’t hear a sound. _Must be unconscious_ , he thought. _Kicked in the head so hard I’m in La La Land._

         Steve was by his side, body still defensive, even though he was panting for breath.

         “Who are you? What do you want?”

         “You looked like you were in trouble. I wanted to help.”

         Bucky looked at the new voice. You were beautiful. One hand held up, controlling the man-filled bubble, the other holding your hat in place. Your jacket flapped in the gust of wind, but bubble stayed exactly where you wanted it.

         Steve looked down at Bucky, and raised his eyebrows. Bucky returned the gesture with a shrug. Steve nodded in understanding. Neither of them were eager to get into a new fight when they had just gotten out of one

         “You know these guys, or are they new friends?”

         “Nah, they’re new.” Bucky said as he stood, dusting himself off.

         “Okay. So, you won’t mind if I leave them up on the roof?”

         The two friends exchanged looks again.

         “I’m fine with it.” Steve said with a shrug. It wasn’t like the law was going to do much about those three. Being a general nuisance wasn’t much a crime. Well, ‘disturbing the peace’ was, but there were no cops that would arrest the big guys for that without arresting him and Bucky for the same charge for fighting.

         “Yeah, I guess a night in the wind is a good enough punishment.” Buck agreed with a grin.

         “What’d they do anyway?” You asked as you carefully lifted the bubble up and up and up, then over just a bit, and let the bubble pop. They dropped onto the roof of a twenty-story building. Their shouts were only faintly heard, and if you weren’t paying attention, you might not notice it at all. Definitely not a disturbance to the peace up there.

         “Causing a ruckus over at the street fair. Dumping popcorn on people and shouting rude things.” Bucky said.

         “And the two of you thought fixing it yourselves was a good idea?”

         “More or less.” Bucky said, with a pointed look at Steve.

         “I’m Y/N, by the way.” You smiled and held out your hand.

         “Nice to meet you. I’m Bucky, this is Steve.”

         They each shook your hand in turn as you exchanged “pleasure to meet you”, and “no, the pleasure is mine,” with both of them. The three of you started walking out of the alley on autopilot, but had to stop when you reached the street, unsure if this little exchange was going to lead to anything else, or if you were supposed to split ways and forget about it entirely.

“How about we take you out for dinner as a thank you for saving us back there?” Bucky offered. “We’d both be in a heap of trouble if it weren’t for you.”

Steve wanted to roll his eyes, but he had questions he wanted answers to, and dinner would be a good chance to ask them.

You considered the offer. It wasn’t often that someone saw what you could do and still wanted to be in your company. They either ran away screaming or thought that you were a figment of their imagination. Gratitude and interest were nearly foreign concepts.

         You smiled. “I think that sounds lovely.”

         “Great!” Bucky held out his arm to escort you on one side and looped arms with Steve on the other. “Who knows. Maybe we can end the night with dancing!”

         “Haven’t you had enough dancing for one night?” You asked, still smiling.

         “I have.” Steve said, leaning to give you a meaningful look that told you that Bucky was an incorrigible one.

         You laughed and let them lead you down the sidewalk. Excited for what could happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already got a request for Bucky's version. If there is a specific character you would like to see, please just let me know! Of if I've already done the character but you would like the reader to be a different gender (or if the reader had super powers and you don't want them to or something like that) please just let me know! There are so many ways our favs need saving.


End file.
